Could It Be?
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Originally a roleplay for the now non-existent Magical Disney Role Play, featuring myself as Bo and Nikki as Woody. When Bo's new owner, Katie, and her family move, they end up staying a night at Katie's cousin, Bonnie's house. Woody/Bo, with mention of Buzz/Jessie (because Bo ships it) Oneshot.


Moving Day! Everything happening in the past couple of months had been leading up to this. Most of Katie's toys were new, so they had never moved before. Most had never even been in a car after coming out of their box. Luckily for them, Bo still remembered what it was like when Andy moved, and she was able to prepare everyone for the big day.

She sat in a box with Deenie, a porcelain doll Katie had received for her last birthday. They were separate from the other toys due to their breakable nature. "So, will we see the new house today?" the brunette doll asked.

Shaking her head, Bo answered, "No, but we'll see it tomorrow! Katie will be staying the night with her cousin Bonnie. And she's bringing us and some of the other toys over with her to keep her company."

"What's Bonnie like?" Deenie asked.

Bo smiled softly "Well, I've never actually met her before, I've only seen pictures. But she's a little younger than Katie, I think by a year or two, and she seems like a very sweet little girl."

A few hours passed. Bo remembered watching Deenie fall asleep, and the next thing she knew, she was woken up by the moving of the boxes around her. "This is the one!" she heard Katie's dad say. "She can't sleep without her lamp on."

Deenie was woken up when the box was picked up, and in the course of a few minutes, they had been sat down in place that Bo assumed was Bonnie's house.

After what could've been as long as a few more hours passed, the box was being moved again. The toys were overjoyed when they saw Katie's Dad and who they could only assume was Bonnie's mom start to open the box. "I'll just set the lamp up over here." she heard the woman say before she lifted her onto a table.

From her new vantage point, Bo surveyed the room. Bonnie had quite a few toys in her room, which could be a good thing. She even had a Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead! The blonde smiled fondly, remembering the pair in Andy's room. She and Mrs. Potatohead (along with Jessie) had grown to be great friends over the years.

Soon, the parents were out of the room, and she heard them tell the kids to come downstairs and that the pizza would be there soon. Just as she expected, the room quickly came to life. Right before her eyes, she saw several toys start to move about. She saw a doll with purple hair jump up off the bed, and a porcupine rubbed his eyes before hoping down off the shelf.

All of the toys soon made their way to the center of the room. For a split second, she swore she saw a Buzz Lightyear talking to two dinosaurs…and then her vision followed to one of the dinosaurs, who looked suspiciously like Rex…and just a few toys over…that couldn't be Bullseye!

She was tired, she had had a long day travelling, and seeing the Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead dolls was triggering feelings that were effecting her imagination. That must've been it right?

But when she laid eyes on the sheriff, there was no more second guessing. Everything in her being was telling her it was him.

Bonnie had been all talk lately about how her cousin Katie was going to come spin the night. She was telling all her toys about how they would get to make new friends, and how they would visit all the time. Katie was moving in to some house in the neighborhood, and Woody was excited to welcome more toys into the family.

The day had come for Katie's arrival, and Woody held several staff meetings throughout the day about how they are Bonnie's toys and should be respectful to the other toys. When they all arrived Bonnie ran out of the room to go eat with her family. They had heard a man come in to place something in there, so immediately Woody wanted to check it out.

He looked up onto the table where the heavy sounding object was set. From his point of view he could see the top of a familiar looking lamp. "Bo..?" He said softly yet excitedly.

The sheriff hurried his way up the table, ignoring Buzz who was trying to get his attention about something. When he reached the top, he noticed it was that familiar lamp. "Bo! Is that you?" He said walking up to her cautiously.

Hearing the voice she had been craving to hear for five and a half years, Bo turned around and was overwhelmed by the sea of emotions that immediately came crashing over her. "Woody!" she cried happily, before swfitly moving towards him, wrapping her porcelain arms around his soft plush neck. "H-how is this possible?!" Before she even gave him a chance to speak, she said "It doesn't even matter. I'm just so happy to see you again!"

A giant smile formed on the cowboys face when he heard her beautiful voice. He held her fragile body close to him, "I missed you so much! Who would have thought we would end back up together one day! The gang and I are all Bonnie's toys now."

Still holding onto the cowboy toy, though now holding him a little further from her body, she smiled and said "Well, I gathered as much as that." Looking down to seeing a certain cow girl toy waving at them, her first instinct was to go down and talk to her other old friends, when a thought struck. "Bonnie's other toys - do they know about me? Do they know about us? I don't want to spring anything on them."

Woody smiled down at Jessie when Bo looked down at their friend. He then looked back to the most beautiful toy, but with a grimace. "Well..uh.. no… They knew that I had someone, but our friends know how much it pains me when your name is said. So no one really brings it up."

"Oh dear." she muttered, her heart wrenching with pain "Woody, I am so sorry you had to go through all that." Smiling softly, she added "But we're together again now, and that's all that really matters, right?"

Woody smiled and grabbed her hand. "You're right, and no one would have ever expected this day to come. Would you like to go say hi to everyone else?"

If she was being entirely honest, a part of her didn't want to. There was a large part of her that just wanted to stay on the table and talk with Woody until the girls came back. But she knew that it was probably better to go and see everyone else, especially if she didn't want to confuse any of Bonnie's toys. "Yeah, maybe we should go do that." she said, while interlacing her fingers with his.

Woody smiled and helped her down from the table. All of their old friends immediately rushed over to say hi. Woody laughed as he couldn't tell who was most excited, so far Rex as in the lead.

Woody looked around and noticed all of Bonnie's toys staring curiously back at the new toy in the room. "Hey guys this is Bo, my girlfriend. She was at Andy's with us. Bo, these are Bonnie's toys." He smiled and introduced her to each one.

Everyone seemed to love Bo, like he knew they would. He was excited to see her with all of their old friends, it was like the gang was all together. He just wished he could have sometime alone together, maybe once the girls went to bed they would be able to.

Bo was overjoyed to be reunited with all of her old friends, Rex and Jessie both making her almost fear for her well being with just how excited they were. When she was introduced to Bonnie's toys, she couldn't help but smile. They all seemed to genuinely happy to meet her, and she was happy that her friends had found such a welcoming family. She had just been introduced to a female dinosaur when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, and the giggling voices of little girls. Quickly, she made her way back onto her stand.

The girls came up and chatted excitedly about how cool it was that they'd be going to the same school and daycare, before Bonnie's mother came upstairs to tuck them into bed. With a flick of her lamp, she let the girls drift off.

Bo watched and waited for both of the girls breathing to become even, cautiously eyeing the toy box Woody had been put in every now and again. When it seemed safe, she hopped off the stand and made her way towards the window sill, waiting and hoping that the cowboy would soon do the same.

Woody sat fidgety in the toy box as he waited for the two girls to go to sleep. It was hard for him to hear the breathing because Rex and Trixie were talking about the game they had just beat. Woody kept looking at Bo through the small whole of the toy box every now and again. Once he saw that she was no longer on her stand, he climbed out of the box.

The cowboy looked around the room trying to find where she might have gone. After a minute he spotted her up in the window sill, he tiptoed his way up there. "Hi Bo." he said softly.

She couldn't help but smile as he met her. She wasn't used to seeing him anymore, and the fact that he was really here, that she could reach out and touch him, was making her happier than she knew she could be. "Hey there sheriff."

Woody couldn't help but give his goofy giggle at her nickname. "How are thing's at Katies? Have you been happy?" he asked. All these years he had been hoping she was in a good home. It was hard to beat a kid such as Andy, and he didn't want his love to get overlooked by other toys.

Bo smiled "Things are great, nothing can ever quite compare to Andy and Molly, but I've been with Katie since before she was born. They set me up in the nursery for when she got back from the hospital, and she's got quite the imagination." Smirking lightly, she then added "And you know, I've been pretty happy." Scooting in closer, her voice now a whisper "But I know something that would make me happier." she finished before lightly pressing her lips onto his.

Woody nodded, glad she was getting attention. He kissed her back, missing the way her lips felt on his. He pulled away and gave a small chuckle. "Well Miss, I'm glad I can be of your assistance."

"Now hold on there cowboy. I wasn't finished just yet." she told him before giving him another quick peck on the lips. "Alright. You were saying?"

Woody kissed her back. "I was saying, I missed that. I missed you, the gang isn't the same without you in it."

"I missed you, too. I missed all of you. And I'm glad that things worked out the way they did. I'm back with my old family without having to leave my new one." she smiled as she told him, gently placing one of her tiny hands on his knee.

The brunette placed his hand over hers. "Me too, oh just wait until you meet Bonnie! She has a wonderful playtime, and I'm sure I will save you a couple of go arounds?" He said raising his eyebrow.

Feigning shock and innocence, she batted her eyelashes and replied "Oh my, Sheriff Woody! You're just so brave and heroic!" She then laughed and said "I might have to throw myself in the face of danger more often."

"And you'll love Katie." Bo told her boyfriend, "She always comes up with the silliest things. Last week my sheep were abducted by an evil scarecrow and the Barbie squad had to defuse a bomb that was strapped to them."

Woody gave a small laugh and tilted his hat to her. "I do what I can for protection! Just keep an eye on those sheep of yours, they always seem to be in danger. And I would prefer if you weren't"

"She sounds great!" He said with a chuckle. "A bomb squad? Bonnie usually makes it off whatever I say when my string is pulled."

Shaking her head, she laughed and said "You know as well as I do that those sheep have a mind of their own. They're always getting themselves into some sort of danger." A small smirk appeared on her face as she added "Oh does she? Well, would you look at who's the favorite again."

"You're right, maybe we should get our dog with an invisible forcefield to protect them." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm no ones favorite, I just make sure she is looked after."

Laughing, Bo replied "Oh my, those were the days! Andy had quite the imagination. And I seem to recall you being his favorite for quite some time." she replied, nudging him in the side gently with her elbow.

"They were. Thankfully Andy showed her how we are used to being played with." He smiled. "Well, I wouldn't say I was his favorite. He just took more of a liking to me."

"Oh! So that's how you all ended up here together. Andy gave you guys to her." she pieced together. "That's so sweet of him. I'm glad he grew up to be just as sweet of an adult as when he was a kid." Bo smiled softly, she was a little sad that she hadn't been around long enough to see Andy and Molly grow up into adults, but she was happy Woody and the others had been there. "Oh, you were his favorite and you know it! Between you and Buzz I was surprised any of us got played with." she joked.

The cowboy gave a small frown, he missed Andy very much. It was still hard to believe he was grown up and in college. "Yeah, well all of that is a long story. He's a good kid, maybe we can see him again one day." He squeezed the shepherdess' hand. "He liked us all!"

"I hope so. I miss him and Molly. Almost as much as I missed you." she confessed sadly. Smiling softly, she then added "Yeah, I know he did. He just had a real soft spot for you two. But we all got played with, and that's the best thing a toy can ask for." Looking up at the taller toy now, she smiled and said, "Well, second best, but no other toys are allowed to ask for you."

"Aw Bo." Woody gushed. He truly missed all the times the two had together. And he knew it was time to make up for all of that. He bent down and softly kissed her. "You are the best thing a toy could ask for."

In that moment, Bo was taken completely by surprise. Her cheeks flushed, her heart raced, just like the first time the kissed. Because no matter how long they were together for…this was the first time Woody had ever dared to initiate a kiss. And it made her feel wonderful. Still blushing, and smiling like a giddy school girl, she mumbled "Thanks, Woody. That…" swallowing hard, she brought her eyes up to meet his "that means the world to me."

Woody couldn't believe himself that he initiated something with Bo, for once. Yeah, he enjoyed kissing her, but he was too respectful to ever do it himself. But five and a half years without her tugged on his hearts strings and he wanted more than ever to just be with her. "You're welcome, Bo." He whispered.

"And here I was thinking that in the past five and a half years you hadn't changed." she joked. "I like this change though. And here I was thinking my sheriff couldn't get any better." she told him as she leaned into kiss him again.

Woody laughed. "I don't think I have changed much. I just really missed you. And I think you deserve to have me kiss you." He kissed her back giving a smile into it.

"We should spend years away from each other more often." she joked when their lips parted. Resting her head on his shoulder, she frowned and said "I don't think I could bare being separated again."

Woody shook his head when they pulled apart. "That's not a good idea. I can't stand not seeing you all the time. Even though we will still be apart, at least we will be together often enough."

_Until Katie and Bonnie grow up…or there's another garage sale…_

__Bo shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrible thoughts. They were together again now, and in the moment, that should be all that mattered. "I love you." she told him, her voice casual. "You know that, right?"

Woody smiled and hugged her close, "I love you too, Bo. I have since the first time I saw you."

Bo let out a soft hum of appreciation, being sure to take in his earthy aroma. Gosh, she missed that smell. "Mmm, speaking of that, please tell me Buzz finally said something to Jessie."

Woody gave a small laugh. "That's something you will have to ask them. We did learn Buzz has a Spanish mode, and Jessie uses it for her advantage."

"Oh my! Now that's something I have to see!" she managed to get out between chuckles. "What else did I miss? Five and a half years is a lot of time."

Woody couldn't help but laugh with her. "It is quite the show. Well, Barbie is at Sunnyside. She is happily together with Ken, whom she met there. Before we came here, we had to go through many Operation Playtimes to see if Andy would play with us."

"I was wondering how long it would be until Barbie met a Ken. I'm glad everything worked out for her." She said smiling, although the smile turned into a frown as she added "I'm guessing the operations didn't go very well?"

"No. But I got to hear his voice once more. He was even going to take me to college…" Woody trailed.

Bo gasped, covering her mouth with one of her small, porcelain hands. "Oh my gosh! Woody! I…I don't know what to say…" she sputtered out, unsure of what happened and unsure if he wanted to talk about it. But she could tell that whatever happened, it had hurt him or it was still hurting him.

Woody looked back down at her. "It's okay, the way things turned out let me have one last playtime with him. Otherwise I wouldn't have had one for a very long time. Plus, this allowed me to be with you." he said squeezing her a little tighter for a second.

Bo leaned into the embrace, wanting more than anything to be as close to Woody as possible. She felt her heart flutter at his words, the fact that he'd rather be with her than Andy made her heart soar. As long as she could remember, she and Andy were always tied for his affection. Hearing this…it made her feel warm inside, somehow feeling more in love with him than before - which she had thought was impossible. "How did we get so lucky?" she wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Woody asked.

"I mean, how lucky is it that we found each other in the first place? Unless you're Barbie and Ken or Mr. and Mrs. Potatohead, usually toys remain single until they get broken or thrown out. And then if we weren't lucky enough, we managed to find each other again!" She smiled, wrapping one of her arms around his front, "Just, what are the odds, you know?"

Woody smiled and kissed the top of her head. "That is true. I say we are the luckiest toys alive. I'm just so glad I found you, both times. And I am lucky that Andy showed that Buzz and Jessie are together. Otherwise Bonnie would put me with her. You're amazing, Bo."

Her jealousy suddenly getting the better of her, Bo asked "Woah woah just why would Bonnie have put you and Jessie together?"

"Well many of Bonnie's friend's come over and saw that the cowboy and girl have to be together. But she insists that Jessie is with Buzz. There is nothing to worry about, I promise."

"You better hope there's nothing to worry about." she added quickly, a threatening tone in her voice. The two were quiet for a bit, before Bo sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just…it's been so long…and I was so scared when I saw you that…there might have been someone else."

Woody would typically explain himself to her, but this moment was too special for that to happen. Instead he tilted her head up towards her and gave her the most loving kiss.

If Bo didn't know any better, she would've swore that her porcelain skin was melting off. When they broke apart a few minutes later, she looked up to him, her eyes would've been filled with tears if it was possible. "Woody, I love you so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm so blessed to have you, and to have found you again."

Woody smiled back down at her. "I love you too, Bo. And I agree with you, we are the two luckiest toys to have been created." Woody looked back outside, "It's getting late, we should probably get some rest before playtime tomorrow."

Bo nodded, standing back up to head back to her spot on the lamp. Giving Woody another kiss quickly, she went back to her stand, blowing him a kiss and winking before shutting her eyes to sleep.

Woody took a final look at Bo, smiling back at her. He climbed back into the box filled with sleeping toys, ready for what play dates were about to come.

~The End~


End file.
